Flaming Emotions, Burning Passions
by YaoiFanLady 2
Summary: SANJIxZORO The Straw Hat Crew have docked and Sanji has had WAAAY too much wine...what he does will affect everything and everyone, especially Zoro. But once the deed is done, what will occur that could tear the crew apart? R&R! LEMON! YAOI!
1. Busted Sanji And Bothered Zolo

**

* * *

Flaming Emotions, Burning Passions**

**By YaoiFanLady2**

_

* * *

ello everyone. It's always nice to be writing a new story and I've been watching the English version of One Piece daily for the past couple of months and I am officially ADDICTED…so I've decided to try my hand at writing fan fictions. Ive read some of the ones already here and I must say that I'm glad I can add to the list of stories out there about One Piece…so I hope u guys like it. It's a nice change from all of my Yu-Gi-Oh stories, and also from homework that Im procrastinating over and trying not to think about. So I hope you like and please read and review it after!_

_YFL2 xoxoxox_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece stuff, but if I did I'd make Sanji and Zolo all mine! Those two are so yummy…lol DROOL_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1- Busted Sanji And Bothered Zolo…Recipe For Trouble!**

* * *

Sanji flicked his blonde hair and took a drag of his cigarette, watching with inconspicuous interest as Zolo trained up on deck. Watching the way that the swordsman moved was hypnotic at times and Sanji would watch in his breaks from cooking Luffy food as Zolo lost himself in the flow of his blades. When he really got absorbed, the gruff swordsman's movements became more fluid and almost graceful, looking more like an art form than a way to get rid of an opponent.

This time was especially different, and with each flick of his wrist and twist of his muscled body, Sanji could almost see the dance behind the whir of silver. Zolo's bare torso was beginning to shine with a thin layer of sweat, his tanned and muscled chest rising methodically with each heavy breath. Sanji's eyes were not following the paths of the thin blades the tall man favoured, but the stretch of each and every muscle on the lean and tanned bulk, watching the twists and turns of the body that in many ways Sanji's mind and body found absorbing.

Sanji shuffled his feet and began to focus on the sword masters face, seeing a knitted expression of focussed concentration. The expression caught Sanji as interesting, since if there was one thing that the blonde cook found grudgingly admirable, it was Zolo's dedication and persistence in reaching his goal. Sanji blew out a puff of smoke and smirked slightly. He found it refreshing.

With each move becoming more finalistic, Zolo finally finished his routine, sheathing his swords and taking off the black bandana that was hiding most of his face. Wiping his brow, Zolo noticed Sanji's intent gaze and frowned at the taller blonde.

"What?"

"Eh?" Sanji snapped out of his trance, realising a second later that he had unabashedly been staring at the other man for over ten minutes. _'Zolo musta noticed…' _Sanji coughed awkwardly. _'Ah Crap.'_

"What are you staring at?" Zolo asked rudely, slightly rattled that the sharp-tongued blonde was watching him.

"Nuthin…ferget it." With a final drag on his ciggie, the blonde hunched his head and stubbed the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe. Keeping his head bowed to hide the slight blush on his face, Sanji quickly ducked into the kitchen and busied himself with the bottle of wine left over from lunch, sculling almost half of the contents and turning his back to the door.

Outside, Zolo was scowling to himself over how strange the cook was acting towards him. He walked over to the storeroom and stowed his swords safely in his storage cabinet, watching the hilts glimmer in the light coming from the door with an affectionate smile. He ran a hand through his spiked green hair and breathed deeply, taking the time to pause after so much activity. After a few seconds, he found that the chef was invading his thoughts; visual images of Sanji staring at him as he trained were imprinted into his memory.

Grumbling, the swordsman trudged out of the storeroom and bumped into Nami, who was carrying a bag of groceries and was about to take them into the kitchen. She frowned at him and he muttered an apology, opening the kitchen door for her since her hands were very full.

The straw-hat pirates had docked at a small town to replenish food stores, relax on solid ground and also, in the case of their rubbery captain, stretch impatient legs. Luffy had been getting bored too easily-he and Usopp had been experimenting with ammunition and blown various things up, including half of the crows nest, the kitchen sink (Sanji had promptly kicked both of the offenders to the other side of the ship and back again), one of the horns off of the ram figurehead, Luffy's hammock in the sleeping quarters, Sanji's spice rack and skilfully detonated the doors off of the blonde's private stash of foods and drinks in the back of the kitchen, 'borrowing' some of the contents in the aftermath. Luffy and Usopp were once again belted to the opposite end of the ship and back again…twice this time.

Avoiding Sanji's kitchen, they had also (accidentally) uprooted and charcoaled several of the younger tangerine trees in Nami's orchard. Saying that the redheaded navigator was ready to kill something was a large understatement-Luffy and Usopp had needed to take refuge in what was left of the crows nest in case she belted them into next week while Sanji, Zolo and Chopper attempted to calm her down. She was still seeking revenge two weeks later and the two wrongdoers were cautious to the point of paranoid to not get caught alone with her in a room with a lockable door.

Once they had docked, Sanji had curiously requested that Nami and Usopp gather his groceries for him while the cook stayed on board. Chopper wandered off into the countryside, claiming that he needed to gather several natural ingredients for new batches of his potions. Luffy had mysteriously disappeared soon after landing, but there were rumours amongst the townsfolk of a man with a red shirt and huge appetite creating mayhem around town. The crew had immediately assumed it was their stretchable captain and sighed in relief, glad Luffy had found ways to occupy himself with what _they_ classed as 'minimal' damage. The townsfolk didn't seem to agree, since they had set guards around their orchards, bakeries, meat venders and other food related buildings to protect them from the insatiable appetite of the pirate king.

Closing the door behind the navigator, Zolo strolled over to the side of the ship to see Usopp walking up the docking plank with another large bag of foodstuffs, though he seemed to be having a small amount of trouble seeing over the bag to know where to put his feet. Zolo couldn't help but grin, finding Usopp's predicament vaguely amusing.

"Usopp, just keep goin forward. You're on the right track and there's not far to go. Hurry up already."

"Ok, if ya say so, Zolo…" With a few quick steps, Usopp got on board without a mishap and grinned at Zolo before passing him to move into the kitchen, the door clunking shut behind him. After a few seconds of staring out over the bay, Zolo felt someone sidle up next to him and turned to see Nami leaning against the rail beside him.

"Well, that's all the groceries done now. I guess I'm going on land to find Luffy…he never paid for destroying my trees…hmmm. Do you reckon I could whack an apology out of him?" She mused aloud to herself with a fierce smirk before looking to Zolo to see the distracted look on his gruff face. "Hmm? What's the matter Zolo?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? You've been very quiet lately…" Nami frowned and studied Zolo's face. The swordsman turned away and turned his back to his curious crewmate.

"Im fine. You should go find Luffy or something. I have training to do anyway."

Nami watched Zolo walk heavily away, noticing the tender way he swung his arms as he walked and the sheen of sweat on his body. She knew he had already trained vigorously, probably far more than usual, and he was obviously dodging the question. She sighed, shrugged and walked off the ship and onto land, immediately plotting a course to find her captain, who was no doubt at one of the food stores in the area. Usopp soon emerged from the kitchen, arms now free of all burdens, and also walked off the ship and out into the town, saying something that sounded like needing to get new ingredients for his bullets. Zolo smirked, thinking that it was more like trying to find more explosives for more mayhem.

Once again, Sanji and Zolo were the only crewmates on the ship.

_

* * *

Well well…chapter one…CHECK! Let me know what u think, and then onwards to chapter two!_

_YFL 2 xoxoxox_

* * *


	2. That IS The Wine Talking, Right?

* * *

**Flaming Emotions, Burning Passions By YaoiFanLady2** _

* * *

Welcome to the next chapter, my friends. Read on, and reviews at the end will be appreciated greatly! _

_YFL2 xoxoxox_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece stuff, but if I did I'd make Sanji and Zolo all mine! Those two are so yummy…lol DROOL_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2- That IS The Wine Talking…Right?

* * *

**Sitting at the bottom of the mast, Zolo heard a clunk and a loud swear in the distinct accent that could only belong to the cook. He growled at the face that swam in his mind and stood up, trying to banish the mental image of Sanji staring at him. He felt a wave of irritation wash over him and he decided to go and barrage Sanji about what his problem was. 

Sanji bent and picked up the pot he had dropped, grumbling around his latest cigarette. Hearing a snigger come from behind him, the preoccupied chef turned to see Zolo standing in the doorway. His shirtless torso still glistening with sweat, Zolo was leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded, flexing the muscles. He had a mocking grin on his face, looking down at the blonde who was still kneeling on the floor. Sanji scowled and blew out a puff of smoke, standing to plunge the pot in the new sink and stare arrogantly back at the swordsman.

"What d'you want, swordboy?"

Zolo smirked and fixed Sanji straight in the eye, unfolding his arms to put his hands on his hips. "I wanna know what's up with you."

"Whadya mean, what's up wid me? Im fine…" Sanji turned his back on the swordsman and busied himself once again with the bottle of wine that he was drinking from before, stubbing the cigarette and then taking a large gulp.

"You're a shit liar. You dropped a pot, in _your own kitchen_. That never happens." Zolo said accusingly, taking a few steps into Sanji's domain. "You're distracted, and I wanna know why."

Sanji swiftly turned around with the bottle in hand, walking past Zolo to get a wineglass from the shelf next to the door. Zolo caught the strong whiff of alcohol as the cook passed and frowned as Sanji poured himself a very liberal amount of red wine. Sanji turned back around and leant against the counter, downing the whole glass with a swift motion. He poured another glass and glanced at the other man over the rim, narrowing his eyes.

"I dunno what yer talking bout. Ya must be trainin' to hard."

"You're drinking too." Zolo observed derisively. "How much have you had?"

"Eh, not much. Maybe half." Sanji flicked a stray golden strand of hair out of his face and saw Zolo roll his eyes. He snorted and straightened up, moving to walk past the swordsman and out of the door. Zolo grunted and moved into his path, barring the door.

Starting to really get irritated, Sanji was about to kick his way out onto deck when he had a better idea; he took a few steps forward and got right up into Zolo's face until they were rubbing noses. A few seconds past in silence until Zolo growled and took a step back, increasing the distance between the two hotheads.

Sanji grinned at the scowling man. He knew that Zolo wouldn't like to be so close to him, so to prompt him to move all he had to do was get in the man's face. It had worked to an extent, but Sanji still couldn't get through the door.

Sighing, the cook waved a hand in the general direction of his crewmate and asked his own curious question. "So what's da big idea? Why d'you care what's up wid me all ov a sudden?"

"Im not an idiot, Sanji. I saw you watching me earlier." Zolo took a few more steps back into the cook's domain and shut the door behind him, trapping the slightly tipsy cook in until Zolo had the answers he was looking for. "And it's not the first time I've seen you do it, either."

Not even bothering to hide the embarrassed blush that was rising to his cheeks, Sanji finished off the glass in his hand and took off his jacket and tie. It was beginning to get hotter in the kitchen, as the windows were closed and now so was the door. He threw them over the nearest seat and took a few steps towards Zolo, not caring that he staggered a bit and almost tripped over his own feet.

"Now listen here, swordboy." Sanji grumbled loudly, his cheeks now rosy not only from his blush but also as the alcohol began to hit him. "I wasn't starin' atcha, I was…"

His sentence was cut short as the blonde bumped into the table, stumbling slightly. Zolo ran a hand through his hair and sighed exasperatedly, watching as the tipsy cook tried to find his balance.

"Fuckin' hell, Sanji-I think you've had _a lot_ more than just 'not much' wine. Come here, before you hurt yourself." Zolo pulled the cook over to him before Sanji tripped over and hauled him into the chair beside them, Zolo's large hands firmly around Sanji's waist. He pushed the fair-haired man into the seat and put a hand onto his chest, as Sanji was stubbornly trying to stand up again. "Sit down! Stupid drunken cook…"

"Argh, get offa me, ya shitty fuckin' swordsman!" Sanji tried to kick Zolo away from him, but the taller man simply batted the foot away with a large hand and grabbed Sanji's face, forcing their eyes to meet. Sanji stopped struggling and inhaled deeply, staring at the face before him with wide eyes and feeling his heart thump faster. The strong scent of musk and sweat enveloped him and the blonde felt his eyes close, letting the heat and scent wash over him.

"Sanji, wake the hell up. Don't pass out on me-I still got answers I need to wring out of you." Zolo shook the head in his hands slightly, encouraging the cook to open his eyes and meet the gaze again. Sanji frowned and felt one of the callused hands leave his face, feeling it be placed on his knee. Moving to a more comfortable stance, Zolo moved the hand on Sanji's face to cup his chin, once again getting the blonde's attention.

The blonde sighed and shrugged, trying to ignore the position he was in and the enticing view of the swordsman's body he was being shown. "Whadya wanna know?"

"Why were you watching me like that?"

"I like watchin' ya train, ok…it's interestin'." He paused and raised a curled eyebrow. "Anythin' else? Or are ya jus' gonna keep me pinned here 'nd at yer mercy?" Sanji whispered snidely. He motioned to where Zolo had his hands and smirked as the gruff man narrowed his eyes.

"You weren't watching my blades." Zolo said, his lowered voice deepening. He raised an eyebrow as Sanji gulped slightly. "You were watching _me_…my body, my face and chest..."

"So?" Sanji retorted arrogantly, not quite liking where Zolo was going with his questions.

"So why?"

"I think ya know why, swordboy." Sanji said stubbornly, letting his eyes travel over the muscles of the man who was pinning him to the chair. He flicked his head to the side and his golden hair glinted in the light, a grin appearing on his face when he noticed Zolo was watching him attentively. "_Why_ yer askin' me when ya already know is what's got me confus'd"

"That's coz I wanna hear it from you." The swordsman said bluntly, getting irritated by the cook's arrogance and cocky smile. "How am I supposed to know what's going on in your stupid blonde head?"

Sanji chuckled. "Oh, so ya _wanna_ know what's going on in my head, do ya?" A small grin curling his lips, he leant forward and whispered into Zolo's ear, sending shivers down the man's spine. "…If ya knew what was goin' on in my head, you'd have yer hands in a different place…"

Before Zolo could react to the obvious innuendo behind the drunken words, Sanji had kicked his legs and knocked the knees out from beneath his crewmate. With a surprised yell Zolo fell forward, his head coming to rest in the curve between Sanji's neck and shoulder. In an attempt to stabilise himself, Zolo put his hands around Sanji's back and tried to gain balance from the chair, effectively sitting on Sanji's lap in the process.

Zolo heard Sanji's deep chuckling in his ear and growled, realising what he had done. He sat back and saw that the intoxicated blonde cook was struggling to stop from bursting into laughter. Glancing around to make sure they were truly alone, Zolo noticed that he was now straddling the cook to the chair and that Sanji's two large hands were placed in rather sexual parts of his body.

One hand was pressing into the _very_ lowest of the small of his back, pushing him forwards and further onto the groin area of the man beneath him. The other hand was on the top of his left thigh and extremely close to his crotch. With a self-conscious blush Zolo realised that the thumb on that hand was trailing small circles into his inner thigh rather seductively, and that his body was beginning to react to it in ways he wasn't quite comfortable with.

"Sanji…" he said quietly, looking down at the grinning face near his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

Sanji laughed and tightened his grip on the individual on top of him, pulling the shocked man in until their chests were touching and Zolo was frozen and speechless, his mouth only centimetres from Sanji's face. With a wink, Sanji leant forward further and whispered tantalisingly into the shell of Zolo's ear. "Im answerin' yer question, Zolo…"

Zolo couldn't suppress the shivers sent down his spine as Sanji's lips caressed his ear, feeling his earlobe being drawn suggestively into the blonde's mouth. Zolo was about to push away from his assailant when the muffled sounds of shouts and laughter managed to sound through the closed door and he froze in panic.

By the sounds of it, Nami was yelling at Luffy and the rubber captain was trying to change the topic, while Usopp laughed in the background. The thumps of their footsteps were advancing towards the kitchen door and Zolo realised that Sanji had progressed from his ear to nibbling affectionately on his lower neck. Pulling back and looking down at Sanji, Zolo brought one fist up and past his shoulder, preparing to thump the cook into letting him go. But as he was about to let the punch go and hit Sanji in the face, several things happened all at once.

Firstly, the remaining members of the straw-hat crew burst through the door, Luffy in the lead, only to stop and stare in shock at the sexually orientated scenario before them.

Secondly, Sanji closed his eyes, leant forward and kissed Zolo.

Right on the mouth.

_

* * *

Oooooh! What's Zolo gonna do? What's Sanji thinking? Hows Zolo gonna react? Why isn't Chopper there? Where was Luffy? Whys Usopp's hair so curly? When's my Dentist appointment? Am I nuts? If u wanna know the answers to those questions and more, read on! (If u really wanna know when my dentist appointment is, ask me in a review! I love reviews!) _

_And just pointing out that Sanji is a horny bastard when hes drunk. Aren't we all at some point? I know I am! Lol_

_YFL 2 xoxoxox

* * *

_


	3. Waking Up To Reality Sometimes Hurts

**

* * *

Flaming Emotions, Burning Passions **

**By YaoiFanLady2**

_

* * *

Hello again, worthy friends. Im gonna cut to the chase so lets get on with da chapter!_

_YFL2 xoxoxox_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece stuff, but if I did I'd make Sanji and Zolo all mine! Those two are so yummy…lol DROOL_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3- Waking Up To Reality…Sometimes Really Hurts.**

* * *

Seconds passed until Zolo finally regained his composure and pulled back from the kiss, a look of wrath on his tanned face. He pulled his fist back and, with a snarl of anger, belted Sanji off of the seat. As the blonde fell with a shocked cry the chair went with him and Zolo was able to stand up, furiously wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Landing with a thump and falling to a collapsed heap on the floor, Sanji swore gruffly and groaned as the pain registered in his brain. The dispirited cook sat up and massaged his jaw, looking up at his attacker with a rejected look on his face and grumbling edgily to himself.

"You all right Sanji?"

"Huh?" Sanji looked up at the door to see who had spoken to him, only to realise that Luffy was kneeling beside him and that Nami and Usopp where staring at him in shock.

"Are you ok?" Luffy repeated and motioned towards Sanji's jaw questioningly. Nodding that he was fine, Sanji watched as Luffy broke into a grin and then into animated laughter. He slapped Sanji on the back and repositioned his straw hat, grinning down at the sprawled cook. "You know, you probably shouldn't have kissed Zolo, Sanji…But it sure did look funny!"

Nami rolled her eyes and turned to stare at Zolo, who was portraying a set of emotions she hadn't expected. He wasn't as angry as the redhead would have guessed; in truth he looked a lot more humiliated and bewildered than anything else. After a few seconds of listening to Luffy laugh at the top of his lungs and Usopp giggling in the doorway, Zolo let out a frustrated growl and stalked out of the kitchen, disappearing from sight around the corner.

Hauling Sanji to his feet, Nami sat him back down at the table and ignored the stupid grin that was beginning to show on the cook's face. Luffy had calmed down only a little bit and he was now starting to sift through the cupboards looking for something to eat. Usopp noticed the bottle and glass and walked over to them. Picking the large bottle up and seeing that barely any of the wine was left, he turned and held it up for Nami to see.

"Did you drink all of that Sanji?" Usopp asked curiously, watching as Sanji reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. After a few seconds the smell of tobacco drifted through the room and Sanji breathed out, letting his shoulders droop as the new wave of nicotine calmed his body.

"Nah, not all of it. Dat's left ova from lunch…I've only had 'bout half, I'd say…" the blonde said, a goofy grin starting to appear on his face.

"Half? I don't think so, Sanji…" Usopp said, scrutinizing the blondes face. "How alcoholic is this?" He looked down at the bottle in his hands and started to read the label, frowning in concentration.

Sanji broke out in to a chuckle. "Did ya see da look on his face?" He blew out a breath of smoke and put his head on the table, the chuckles slowly giving way to grumbling about a heavy head.

"Great! Our cooks drunk and about to pass out!" Nami said irritably, her frown growing when she noticed Luffy wasn't listening to her, Sanji was dozing off and Usopp was reading the label on the bottle. "HEY! Are you guys listening to me or what!"

"Huh?" Usopp broke concentration and looked up from the bottle.

"…Wha'?" Sanji opened an eye and stared up at the woman beside him. One hand was holding his head with his golden hair entwined in his fingers and the cigarette was hanging loosely from his mouth.

Luffy stopped rummaging through the store cupboards and turned around. "Did you say something, Nami?"

Nami sighed and massaged her temples stressfully. "_Yes_, Luffy. I was saying that our cooks drunk and about to fall asleep!"

"So…"

"SO HE CAN'T COOK DINNER, YOU IDIOT!"

It took a few seconds to sink in.

"Oh." There was a pause, and then suddenly Luffy leapt over and grabbed an almost sleeping Sanji by the collar of his shirt, shaking him in the chair and yelling in his whining tone. "SANJI, WAKE UP! DON'T PASS OUT! IM STILL HUUUUNGRY! SANJI!"

With a bellow Sanji leapt sluggishly out of the chair and in a cloud of cigarette smoke and a blur of black, the agitated cook forcefully kicked Luffy through the kitchen door and out onto the deck. Skidding to a halt, Luffy sat up with one hand firmly clamped onto his symbolic straw hat and broke into a grin.

"Hey Sanji! You're awake!"

"Yes I'm awake, ya rubber-brained idiot! And now I hav' a headache, no thanks ta _you_!" Sanji shouted back at him, one hand still clutching his head.

He sat back down and started to grumble to himself, reaching over and seizing the bottle out of Usopp's hands. He took the cigarette out of his mouth, took a gulp and resumed his agitated muttering.

"…Stupid…bloody…kid…yellin' in my ear…stupid swordsman…punch me why dontcha…"

Before Nami could stop him, he knocked back the rest of the bottle and threw it into the sink where it landed with a clunk. She shook her head disapprovingly and snatched the cigarette out of his hand, earning a delayed cry of protest from the drowsy blonde.

"Stop smoking, Sanji…and stop drinking too." Nami scolded him as she stubbed and threw the cigarette into the trash. She glanced towards Usopp, who smiled slightly and nodded back. "I think you should go to bed and sleep the alcohol off before Luffy goes nuts looking for something to eat. Usopp, can you…? I need to talk to Zolo…"

"Yeah, I'll help…come here, you." Usopp tapped Sanji on the shoulder and slid an arm around the thin waist, hauling the protesting man out of the seat. Sanji grumbled and then started to trudge out of the door, with Usopp walking behind him for support. Usopp helped Sanji through the door to the sleeping quarters, talking to Sanji in a persuading manner. "That's a good cook. Cummon lets get u into bed-ah, watch out for that ledge. Go to sleep, so that u can wake up sober and feed us!"

A few moments later Usopp walked back into the kitchen and breathed out deeply. "He's in bed. He was snoring as I left." He chuckled and then paused, glancing nervously at his crewmate, who was chewing her lip deep in thought. "So…what are you gonna do about Zolo?"

"I don't know. All I know at the moment is that I need you to keep Luffy preoccupied for me while I find Zolo and then have a little chat with him. The last thing I need is Luffy to be in Zolo's face laughing at how embarrassed he looked…or something like that." She started to walk out of the room but stopped in the doorway and turned back around, fixing the ship's gunner with a mistrustful and poisonous glare. "_Just don't touch a single one of my tangerine trees!_ I don't care what else you demolish, but wipe out just _one_ of my trees again and you'll be paying it for it for the rest of your life! Got it?"

Usopp gulped. "Uh…s-sure thing Nami! You can c-count on me!"

Satisfied with the answer, Nami broke out into a sparkling smile and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Usopp wondering what she would do to them if he and Luffy blew up another tree. He decided to not even bother tempting fate-he liked his head on his shoulders.

Walking out of the kitchen and locating Luffy sitting on what was left of the ram's head, Usopp repeated Nami's 'Do And Die' lecture and listened with a grin as Luffy laughed and patted the figurehead he was sitting on.

"Hey Usopp, do you think the ram would look better with _both_ horns missing?"

Usopp chortled and pulled out some of his newest prototype bullets from his pockets. Luffy leapt down from the new test-dummy figurehead and looked curiously at the red and black ammunition. He grinned and watched as Usopp turned them over cautiously in his fingers, noticing the careful and delicate way the gunner was treating them.

"Highly explosive?"

"Yup." Usopp handed a few to his captain, who was nearly bouncing in excitement. He bit back a laugh and added thoughtfully, "Well, more like _slightly _unstable."

"So?" Luffy hooted with laughter and looked mischievously at the ram head. "Lets see if I'm right!"

_

* * *

Well well well…don't ya just gotta loooove Usopp and Luffy's goofy tendencies? What do you think is gonna happen with the rams head? Poor thing…_

_Where do you think Zolo disappeared too? What's Nami gonna say to him? Will Sanji wake up in time (and sober enough) to cook dinner for the ever-hungry Luffy? Review, and if I get enough I'll post the next chapter and you can find out! Grin_

_YFL2 xoxoxox_


	4. More Than Just SLIGHTLY Unstable, Usopp!

**

* * *

Flaming Emotions, Burning Passions **

**By YaoiFanLady2**

_

* * *

Hello hello…Hahahaaa "eeeexcellent…" (Burns Style). Chapter 4! Onwards! _

_YFL2 xoxoxox_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece stuff, but if I did I'd make Sanji and Zolo all mine! Those two are so yummy…lol DROOL_

* * *

**CHAPTER 4-More Than Just 'Slightly' Unstable, Usopp!**

* * *

Nami found Zolo sitting up in the newly repaired crows nest, fully clothed and looking touchy. The pleasant weather was bringing a refreshing wind with it, and Zolo was staring out to sea with a brooding expression apparent on his chiselled features. He turned abruptly when Nami climbed up into the nest and, seeing that it wasn't Sanji, sighed in what Nami understood as relief and looked back out to the bay. 

The breeze was carrying with it the drifting sounds of the town; shouts and laughter; the clinking of bells and the clutter of hooves and feet filled the air. However, the exultant cheers of laughter and loud conversation of the two mischievous men who were placing small red and black balls of explosives on the ram head of the Merry Go was drowning most of the noises out. Nami was ignoring them and instead sat down opposite from the grouchy swordsman, silently waiting for the other individual to talk first.

Zolo sat up straighter and sighed. "Before you ask, it's not what you think." He fixed Nami with a sharp, although half-hearted stare. "_He_ came onto _me_…I mean, cummon! I…I didn't want it, I swear…" he blushed and trailed off, diverting his gaze back out to sea.

Nami remained silent, pondering the situation and trying to think of something she could say to allow the proud swordsman to retain some of his masculinity and dignity, while still allowing for some prodding questions.

"Well, of course not. I never said that, Zolo." She smiled understandingly. "After all, we all know how strange and…well…_sexual_ Sanji can get when he gets a little too drunk, right?"

"…Yeah, I guess..."

"So don't dwell on it."

She shrugged and Zolo couldn't help but smile at his crewmate, who he knew was being so comfortable with it so that he could calm down himself. She was sitting with her legs stretched out, her arms behind her head and was leaning casually against the railing. Her fiery crimson hair seemed to sparkle as it was tossed in the wind, and Zolo felt the tension and anger seep out of his muscles. She was being calm for him, and he appreciated her coming up to speak to him, otherwise he probably would have punched something by now.

She turned and looked at him piercingly, her voice hardening. "Just don't let your problems with Sanji get in the way of doing your job on this ship _or_ you fulfilling your dream. Deal?"

"Deal."

There was silence as Zolo resumed staring away into nothing, until Nami couldn't hold the question she'd been dying to ask in any longer.

"So did he use his tongue?" she blurted out, stifling a laugh when the swordsman turned and stared at her in shock, his face slowly reddening.

"NAMI!" Zolo yelled, his face colouring to a fetching shade of red.

She smirked playfully at his expression. "Is that a yes?"

"N-no!"

"He did, didn't he!"

She giggled as Zolo spluttered and then tried to look at anything besides her knowing face. Eventually, he found the shoelace of his boot interesting enough to divert his attention to and Nami managed to reduce herself to a laughing smile, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

He glanced up at her and Nami noticed that he looked like he wanted to say something; not wanting him to keep it to himself, she controlled herself and fell expectantly yet encouragingly silent. Moments passed until the swordsman finally looked up and blushed, his hands fidgeting with the black bandana that he had tied around his bicep.

"You know Nami, now that I think about it…"

"Hmmm?"

"Sanji's not that bad a kisser." He coughed and added hurriedly, "I mean, it wasn't like I enjoyed it or anything, but it was pretty good I gue-"

His sentence was cut short as an explosion of excessive proportions went off at the head of the ship, a series of bright lights and large amounts of propelled flames lighting the area with a red glow. Pieces of wood and metal flew through the air and the Merry Go shook violently in the shockwave. The crow's nest rocked back and forwards as the ship heaved through the water, and Zolo and Nami grabbed onto the closest things they could as they were thrown around in the aftermath of the explosion.

A look of intense ferocity twisting her womanly features, Nami leapt to her feet and bent over the railing to see Luffy and Usopp ducking for cover behind the mast, doubled over and almost crying in laughter. Their features were grey and covered in ash and charcoal. Silently fuming at their impeccable timing, she saw the two delinquents come out from behind their cover and stand at the edge of the demolition site; Luffy had a look of fun-loving amusement plastered all over his young face and Usopp was staring proudly at the explosion his bullets had produced, laughing as the last remnants of the ram's horn fell onto deck with a crunch.

The ram's head itself was still intact, though it wasn't really a ram anymore but more of a sheep since it was now hornless. A blackened scorch mark stretched out in all directions about a foot from the ram and some of the decking was still smouldering.

Luffy turned and slapped Usopp on the shoulder, a conclusive grin curling his mouth. "You know Usopp, I think that was a bit more than just 'slightly' unstable." He said thoughtfully, Usopp nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, your right. Wow."

Nami heard Zolo stand up behind her and follow her suit of looking over the edge of the crow's nest, hands rubbing parts of his body he had bruised in the explosion. Fuming, Nami took a deep breath and saw Zolo stick his fingers in his ears out of the corner of her eye.

"LUFFY! USOPP! YOU MORONS!" she bellowed down at the two men, both of whom jumped and turned around sheepishly, guilty grins on their faces. "WAIT TILL I GET DOWN THERE! YOU ARE BOTH _SO_ DEAD!"

With screams of mock fear, both men turned tail and ran to hide behind the mast again. Nami skimmed quickly down the rope ladder attached to the crows nest and landed on deck with her hands on her hips and her eyes burning in wrath, stalking slowly over to where her newest victims were.

She jumped around to the other side of the main mast and yelled in surprise as Usopp set off a smoke bullet and fogged the entire ship with thick grey smog. With a growl she whipped out the pieces of her staff and, with a flick of her wrists, assembled it and tapped her way to the edge of the ship, managing to see through the haze two blurry outlines hustling down the boarding plank and onto land.

"GET YOUR BUTT'S BACK HERE!" she hollered, following them off of the ship and pursuing them into the town, Luffy's maddening guffaw and Usopp's high-pitched giggle infuriating the navigator further.

Zolo, still up in the crows nest, could see everything that was happening since the fog hadn't reached up to the top of the mast. The mist soon thinned and disappeared, allowing him to see Luffy and Usopp duck into a small tavern located just off from the main street of the town. He shook his head in exasperation and slight amusement as Nami sped right past it, her shouts and threats heard long after she had disappeared amongst the startled townspeople.

He was about to sit back down and have a nap when he heard movement below deck and watched curiously as Sanji burst through the door to the sleeping quarters, hands on his head and a very agitated growl coming from his mouth. He rubbed his eyes and looked warily around the ship, obviously wondering what it was that had woken him up.

Seeing the demolished figurehead that just _screamed_ the words 'Luffy', 'Usopp' and 'ammunition' in the same sentence, Sanji allowed his shoulders to slump and relax at the prospect of no fighting. Stretching liberally, he scratched his chest and shuffled towards the docking plank; Zolo watched intently as Sanji bent tiredly over the rail and gazed out into nothingness, the wind blowing his golden yellow hair attractively in every direction.

Zolo allowed his eyes to wander over Sanji's form, reprimanding himself when his gaze began to return to the same area of the young teen's body. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his pants hung very low on his thin hips thanks to a lack of a belt, so Zolo tried very hard not to watch _too_ closely. He noticed that the blonde also wasn't wearing his shoes or socks, and his pants were crumpled. He looked a bit of a mess, but still Zolo felt a tug at his chest that he didn't like. Not wanting to alert the preoccupied cook to his presence, Zolo remained stock-still and silent until Sanji yawned excessively and dragged his feet back to the door he had come from, disappearing into the darkness below deck.

Pausing only for a second to think back on everything that had happened, Zolo sat back down and leant against the rim of the nest, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. Within minutes, the swordsman was sound asleep.

The muffled giggles of Luffy and Usopp as they snuck back onto the ship and into the kitchen didn't so much as stir the dozing first-mate. Soon after that, the boom of a small round of ammunition and the crash of a door to a private stash of food being blown off rang around the ship.

Zolo did nothing but snore louder.

_

* * *

There we go. Im so proud of Usopp and Luffy's effort on the ram head.teary sniff that's my boys! And they've got into Sanji's stash of food again! Heheheheee. I love my wrecking boys! Nami should be happy they left her trees alone, that's all I can say. _

_So what d'you guys think? That's totally a bored Luffy and Usopp for you, ne? Don't worry, the ram gets fixed…just for all you ram lovers out there-don't worry-the ram will live!_

_Review and I hope to see you all next time!_

_YFL 2 xoxoxox_


	5. Zolo'z Dangerous Game Backfires!

* * *

**Flaming Emotions, Burning Passions **

**By YaoiFanLady2**

_

* * *

Welcome, maties! Argh! Ahahahaaa! Lol sorry. Here we go again. Oh, and I got a few reviews form an individual who reminded me of a few discrepancies. Including Chopper's inclusion and position amongst the crew in relation to other members, Luffy and Usopp's behaviour and also some other minor things. Thankyou for picking those up-I didn't notice! My story may seem strange because I have never seen the Japanese version and have only seen about 4osomething of the English one. But there you go. I can't change it now coz it's in too deep, but I will keep them in mind next time! thanks!_

_R&R!_

_YFL2 xoxoxox_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece stuff, but if I did I'd make Sanji and Zolo all mine! Those two are so yummy…lol DROOL_

* * *

**CHAPTER 5- Zolo's Dangerous Game Backfires!**

* * *

"Owww…my head…" Sanji pouted and grimaced as another pulse of his headache hit with a vengeance. Hands tangled in his fair hair, the blonde was sitting pitifully at the kitchen table with a bottle of Chopper's headache serum sitting beside him.

Chopper clucked his tongue disapprovingly and patted Sanji sympathetically on the back, causing the pale cook to issue forth a small moan and take a sip of the serum. Chopper smiled reassuringly and draped a blanket over Sanji's shoulders.

"I'll be back soon, Sanji." The small reindeer said pleasantly. "Don't get up while I'm gone. Try to move as little as possible; it will stop your head from hurting too much. Ok?"

"…Yeah…"

Sanji watched as the little doctor tottered out of the door and closed it behind him, his hooves clattering ion deck until Sanji couldn't hear them anymore. Sanji grumbled loudly, pining for a cigarette but unable to light up since Chopper had confiscated them all. Apparently the chemicals in the cigarettes would react with the headache serum and Sanji had hurriedly passed his packet and lighter over when the doctor had mentioned serious blood poisoning as an after affect.

Now, nicotine deprived, ill tempered and hung over, Sanji sat back and thanked his lucky stars that the crew was on land and that Chopper was the only one allowed to go near him. Sanji didn't think he could cope listening to Nami's lectures about drinking, Luffy laughing like a madman and dropping stupid comments, Usopp telling him that he was lucky 'Captain Usopp' had been there to help him, and Zolo…Sanji sighed.

He could remember what he had done while he was drunk, and he was kicking himself for it. Being in the same room as the man who he had kissed would not only have been awkward as hell, but also would have meant that Sanji would have to explain himself.

"The thing is…I _don't know why_ I did it." Sanji thought out loud to himself, one hand still knotted stressfully in his hair. His eyes throbbed and a dull thud of the headache was constantly bashing at the inside of his skull. The tonic was definitely helping though; when he had woken, it felt like his head was about to split open. Now only a slight pulsing thump and dizziness kept him from moving out of his warm seat.

Sighing, he closed his eyes and allowed the heat of the kitchen to overwhelm him. He didn't see the shadow in the glass of the door, nor hear the handle silently turn or the door open quietly.

He sighed again and allowed his head to drop onto the wooden table, totally oblivious of his visitor. "Why? It's not like I'm gay or nuthin'…women are beaudiful!" he muttered to himself, scoffing when he realized what he was saying. "But Zolo…shit."

"But I what?"

It took a few seconds for the deep and masculine voice to register in Sanji's throbbing brain, but his headache was soon the last thing the cook had to worry about.

"SHIT! ZOLO?"

Whipping his head off of the tabletop, Sanji turned and gaped open mouthed at the swordsman who had snuck into the room while Sanji was muttering to himself. He stood in almost exactly the same spot as he had the afternoon that Sanji had made his move, but this time he seemed far more calm and amiable. Wearing his customary clothes, the tanned man had his arms crossed and was staring down at the pitifully hung over blonde with an almost satisfied grin on his face.

"Yes, it's me." His smile changed to a smirk and he watched as Sanji blushed and dropped his head back to the table with a thump. "I guess that means you remember what you did then."

Sanji grunted unresponsively and Zolo let out a small snigger.

"Good." He shut the door behind him and walked inside the hot room, pulling a chair over to sit directly beside the mortified chef, who didn't acknowledge the advance. "So you must remember what you said to me, am I right?"

Sanji grunted again and Zolo leant forward, clearly enjoying the affect his questions were having. "You said that you were answering the question of why you had been watching me…do you remember what your answer was?"

Sanji sat up off of the table and jumped as Zolo ran his finger down Sanji's back delicately, allowing the rest of his hand to progressively run down the expanse of tense muscles. Sanji yelped and shifted out of Zolo's reach, wide eyes staring at the grinning man through the blonde hair cascading over his face. Sanji watched as the muscular man beside him let out a laugh and leant forward, placing one warm hand on the cook's lap.

Sanji blanched and stared down at the hand, gasping as the firm grip was tightened provocatively. He looked back up and frowned questioningly at the swordsman. "Jus' what do ya think yer doin'?"

"I've asked you that already and you answered in a very direct way…" Zolo bit his lip suggestively and Sanji blushed, remembering the answer he had given in fine detail. Zolo shrugged and moved his hand further up Sanji's calf. "So how would you like _me_ to answer?"

The swordsman grinned to himself, watching with satisfaction as the blonde cook floundered for an answer.

"…Well…I…uh…"

"What?" Zolo asked mockingly, moving his hand up to Sanji's hip. "Something like this?"

Sanji growled at the obvious attempt to make Sanji lose his control, and he gritted his teeth. _'I won't let dis shitty swordsman annoy me…'_ he thought stubbornly. _'He's jus' tryin' ta get a reaction…'_

Zolo grinned slyly, noticing the tenseness in the blonde's face and the tightness of his jaw. He could also feel the flesh below his hand warming slowly, noticing with a satisfied grunt that the temperature was rising the closer to Sanji's groin his hand went.

Zolo sniggered. _'Payback time, ya stupid blonde cook.'_ He thought snidely. _'Let's see how you like being toyed with!' _

Edging forwards in his seat, Zolo moved to within centimeters of the other man and added his other hand to Sanji's lap, instead trailing it up over his abdomen, feeling the muscles tense and move as his touch traced up the cooks' chest.

Trying desperately to ignore what Zolo was doing, Sanji closed his eyes and stubbornly repeated his command in his slowly throbbing head_. 'Don't react, don't react, don't react, DON'T REACT, DON'T REACT, DON'T RE…HOLYSHIT!' _

His mantra was broken as impulses from his groin told him that Zolo had slowly and deliberately begun to slide his hand onto Sanji's increasing arousal and was currently massaging what was there. Cursing, Sanji felt his headache disappear and be replaced with depleted fury and stimulation. He was angry that he had surrendered to the whims of his body, angry that he had reacted and angry at the self-satisfied sneer that was curling the swordsman's mouth.

But his body liked every second of what Zolo was doing-as the grinning swordsman pressed hardly onto Sanji's growing erection, the blonde's back arched on impulse and he pressed himself into the warm palm. Before he could stop himself, a low moan of pleasure escaped his lips and he closed his eyes in ecstasy, leaning back in the chair.

The warmth of the hands on his body left him, and Sanji's eyes snapped open. Zolo was standing over him, a mischievous and triumphant grin on his features.

"Why'd ya stop?" The golden haired cook blurted out, not even thinking about what he was going to say. He blushed once he had realized what he had said, but curiosity held his tongue. He waited for an answer and watched as Zolo laughed subtly and placed both palms on Sanji's chest, bringing his face to Sanji's till their noses were touching.

"Familiar, Sanji?"

"…Mm…" Sanji grunted in agreement and watched as Zolo snickered in amusement.

The cook felt the large rough hands that were torturing yet pleasing his body run up his torso. Zolo traced his hands over Sanji's tense shoulders and up his neck, letting them entwine themselves in the blonde hair. Sanji's eyes started to close and he sighed blissfully, enjoying the feeling of fingers running through his hair, his skin still tingling from where the hands had been.

Zolo narrowed his eyes and sneered, absorbing the view of Sanji at his mercy. It was satisfying that he could get the better of his crewmate until Sanji was begging for more, and Zolo liked the control that he had over the golden haired chef. Deciding that it was time to add the final touch to his little game, Zolo seductively leant down into Sanji's ear and purred deeply, his deep and gravely voice sending visible goose bumps down Sanji's skin.

Quickly, he removed his hands from Sanji's hair and gripped the chef firmly, hauling him out of the seat to stand in front of him. Taken aback and weakened from his hangover, Sanji cried out in surprise and his legs almost gave way below him, prompting Zolo to hold Sanji close to his body for support. Their muscular bodies pressed intimately together, Zolo realized with half awkwardness half satisfaction that the blonde was enjoying his game a lot more than what was getting let on, his erection pressing into Zolo's thigh.

Sanji just breathed out deeply and wrapped his arms around the body that was supporting him, totally disregarding the delayed and frantic screams of his brain to not react. He looked up as one of Zolo's hands once again ran through his hair and noticed that the swordsman had a very suspicious grin on his face. The thoughts that ran through Sanji's head concerning why Zolo was playing around with him however, were totally disregarded when he felt soft lips run against his cheek. Sanji closed his eyes and felt Zolo's mouth travel delicately down his face until they stopped just over his mouth.

Instinctually Sanji opened his lips for the kiss but instead of doing what Sanji expected, Zolo took the lower lip into his mouth and bit it gently. Sanji moaned and pushed against Zolo's mouth, provoking Zolo to widen his lips and close the gap between them, pushing his tongue through the warm entrance. Sanji tightened his grip on Zolo's body and ran his hands up the swordsman's perfect musculature, his tongue dancing with the other man's as they battled for dominance.

Finally, Zolo pulled slowly back and the kiss was broken.

Sanji's eyes fluttered open and he stared embarrassedly at the man before him. He reddened, realizing that he had just made out with his crewmate and that he had undoubtedly enjoyed it.

'_Shit. Now what?'_ Sanji cursed to himself, noticing his erection that Zolo's actions had provoked pressing against his tight pants. His body was on sexual fire, he was in a tight embrace with another man and that man was looking at him with a brooding veneer, observing him for a reaction. _'Ah shit…He kissed me, 'nd I liked it, 'nd now I'm horny as hell, 'nd I'm goin' crazy, 'nd…shit! Now what!'_

Zolo frowned as he watched Sanji bite his lip and divert his eyes as if he was arguing with himself over something he wanted to do really badly. It wasn't quite the reaction the swordsman had been looking for; he was hoping that the chef might have gotten angry or given Zolo an excuse to whack him one, but the blonde was being unusually reserved and almost tentative.

What bothered Zolo more was that kissing another man, especially when it was Sanji the shitty cook, wasn't as bad as he had expected it to be. He had been bracing himself for it, telling himself that it would be worth it when he could gloat and rub it in the cook's face afterwards, but…

He also found himself blushing in desire and wanting more.

_

* * *

And another one done…I hope u guys are all happy with me, coz I sure am! I've written this entire story in just three days! Argh. I know, I know, I don't think it's that good either…but it's not too bad, right? After all, I am only human. Seriously. Well, at least I think I am. Am i? I dunno…hm. Ill get back to you on that one. Hmm…_

_Cough Aaaaanyway…what do you think? Hahahaaa (evil cackle) Zolo's plan failed miserably! Heheheheee now what? Should they just fuck and get it over with,** or **should the tension remain and the sexual games continue? Notice that Sanji's not gay? He's BISEXUAL! YAY! Hmmm….so's Zolo, but it should be funny to see what I can do to them…Hahahahahaaa! Well, what r u thinking, my little reviewing minions? Don't ask me, I dunno! U tell me! Review! lol_

_Oh, btb…term 2 of year 12 has just started which means no updates for at least a month or so…definitely not for quite a few weeks. Sorry, but that's tha way tha cookie crumbles! _

_YFL 2 xoxoxox

* * *

_


	6. In The Absence Of Sense, Urges Prevail

* * *

**Flaming Emotions, Burning Passions **

**By YaoiFanLady2**

**

* * *

**

_Welcome, maties! Argh! (Pirate style) Ahahahaaa! Lol sorry. Here we go again. What do you think is gonna start going on? What are Sanji and Zolo gonna do know? Root each others brains out? It is time they had a good knob, I spose…hmmm. Oh-I'm very sorry that they are all a bit OOC, but it works for the story, right? I know this sounds a bit weird, but I'm kinda disappointed that my story isn't as popular as I thought it was gonna be…sigh. Lol! So if u like my story, tell other ppl about it, k? I'll give you Sanji and Zolo plushies! YAY! oh, and i got a review baggin me about SanjixZolo, and how crap i am. hmm. screw you, whoever you were! who doesnt love SanjixZolo? _

_If u dont like it, then DONT FRICKEN READ IT! I'VE GIVEN YOU WARNING THAT ITS YAOI, SOGET LOST! lol sorry. to the rest of you...ur awesome! i love youse!_

_YFL2 xoxoxox_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece stuff, but if I did I'd make Sanji and Zolo all mine! Those two are so yummy…lol DROOL_

* * *

**CHAPTER 6- In The Lack Of Sense, Urges Prevail…**

* * *

Seconds seem to hold as an eternity as the two men stood in each other's arms, slowly coming to terms with what they had done and how they were feeling about it once they had done it. They were frozen in place, not looking at each other but at the same time not willing to let go of their grips on their respective bodies.

Sanji hung his head and closed his eyes, his clogged and confused brain screaming in agony as the headache he had created roared back to him full force. His spar with Zolo had elevated the pain and intensity; he felt the headache progress to a solid, slugging thump at his temples, eyes and back of his head and they were enveloped in a steady drumming sensation. His efforts to stop from grinding his teeth in pain succeeded only marginally, but now he was concentrating on suppressing the pain that he had no time to think about what he felt concerning the past few minutes any further than the primal emotions of confusion and lust.

His body was burning, fire spreading through his soul and screaming for the one thing to sate the desire. More. _MORE_. Sanji felt alive, as an urge woke inside him that craved for attention. He felt red-hot sexual longing spread through his veins like a toxic poison, jamming all other urges that may have had more merit of common sense to them. His body was yearning, craving for the touch of another.

All that Sanji wanted was to have those hands that were around his waist to move over his skin and please his body in ways indescribable by mere words; he wanted those lips to claim his mouth with need and moan in pleasure at his advances. Sanji wanted more. It didn't matter what happened afterwards or who it was with, though the swordsman seemed a pretty good choice to Sanji; his pain racked brain told him only one thing.

_Satisfy the lust._

Zolo was staring at the blonde with a closed expression on his sharp features, even though his brain was whirring at miles a minute. His tanned and muscled arms still holding the thin and lithe body of the individual before him, Zolo was numb to the world, his brain slowly registering that he was playing a very dangerous game with both their emotions. He knew immediately that what had happened there in the kitchen would impact the way that he acted, thought and spoke to Sanji from then on out. He also knew that he didn't really care what that impact was at that moment in time, as he was too busy watching Sanji bite his lip and blush deeper.

The blonde finally looked back up and fixed Zolo with a lustful stare, his eyes heavy lidded and willing. Zolo cocked his head to the left and wondered dimly why the blonde was looking at him like that, but his brain disregarded it the moment he realised what that look was telling him. He felt the burning heat within him rear to full strength as Sanji continued to speak to him with his expression. Zolo felt himself begin to warm, his body knowing full well what he was being asked to do.

He just didn't know if he wanted to do it.

Suddenly he became very aware of the body in his arms, its heat and scent washing over him, through him, as his impulsive brain contemplated taking the older man right then and there. Sanji shifted his weight onto his left foot and found that Zolo's arms clenched his body tighter, as if afraid the cook was trying to move away.

Zolo began to feel his senses run away from him as Sanji, perhaps unintentionally, ran his hands over Zolo's broad shoulders. Noticing the expression on the swordsman's face, Sanji's mouth curled in a slight grin and kept moving his hands downwards, tightening his grip the lower down he got until he had his large hands over Zolo's firm buttocks. He smiled when he saw Zolo go red at Sanji's actions, pleased that the larger man wasn't rejecting his advances this time.

Resolving to kick Sanji's ass once he was sane again, Zolo realised that there was little he could do to fight the lust that was mutilating his self control. He closed his eyes and sighed, breaking gaze with the blonde. Pouting slightly, Sanji leant forward and kissed Zolo on the neck, nipping at the skin deftly with his teeth and then lathing over the spot with his tongue.

Leaving a distinct red mark on Zolo's neck, Sanji leant back and admired his handiwork. He went to pull back further and found that Zolo was holding him in place with strong arms, preventing the golden haired cook from moving too far away. He looked at the swordsman's face to find his eyes gazing at the blonde with a look similar to the one Sanji had been doing before.

Zolo growled and felt the last of his wits leave him, washed away by the sexual frustration and craving that was surging through his body. At last, the idea of fucking Sanji right there and then became top of Zolo's to-do list, with killing Sanji for this coming close to last. His brain had officially lost the fight. His body was rejoicing, and now that it was running the show, it had many interesting ideas to utilise and make Sanji scream.

Grinning sadistically, Zolo swept Sanji close and closed the gap with his mouth, taking the chance to slip his tongue through the delightful lips when Sanji gasped in surprise. Sanji closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, allowing the pleasures that Zolo was administrating with his tongue to consume his senses. He tightened his grip on Zolo's ass and the swordsman, encouraged by the actions, pressed deeper into the cook's mouth lustfully. Sanji's eyes shot open when he felt the older man press his hips against Sanji's, their erections finally coming into contact. Sanji groaned in pleasure and allowed Zolo to take control of the kiss, wanting the need to be dominated to become fulfilled.

Zolo knew that Sanji wasn't putting up a fight, so he pulled back and broke the kiss, panting slightly. He smirked and his eyes glittered mischievously, before bending slightly and taking Sanji's Adam's apple into his mouth. Sanji raised his chin and bared his throat, allowing the aggressive swordsman to progress upwards, up over his apple and over his chin, their mouth once again meeting for a desperate and lustful kiss.

Finally the kiss broke and the two men looked at each other, panting and sweaty. Zolo ran his hands up over Sanji's back and once again entwined his fingers in the hair of spun gold, feeling the silky soft hair run over his rough palms. Sanji closed his eyes and almost purred in satisfaction, enjoying the sensation of having those coarse hands massage his throbbing head and play with his golden hair. It felt good, and Sanji sighed Zolo's name in content, causing Zolo to smirk.

"Sanji…"

"Hmm…mmm…" The cook closed his eyes and purred, pressing his face into Zolo's hands impulsively.

"Hey, look at me…"

"Mmm?" Finally, Sanji blinked and met Zolo gaze with half opened eyes, feeling too lazy in the throes of pleasure to form a sentence. "…mmm…?"

"You like this, huh…"

"Mmm…" The blonde cook grunted in assent, pressing his body against the other's wantonly. Zolo grinned and looked around, seeing that there was nowhere for them to get more 'comfortable' on, besides the floor.

'_Ah well…the floor it is…'_ He thought, shrugging. _'As long as I can fuck him senseless, I don't really care where it is!'_

Zolo's smirk widened and he removed his hands from Sanji's hair, earning a growl and causing an irritated frown to emerge on the cook's features. He wanted Sanji's whole attention and, although he _did_ like hearing Sanji purr and sigh his name, he knew playing with his hair wasn't the right way to attain that attention.

"Hey, shitty cook…wanna know what I'm thinking?" Zolo whispered teasingly into Sanji's ear, wiggling his body against the chef's suggestively. Sanji grinned and saw the horny glint in the swordsman's eye, knowing full well what was going on in the younger man's head- after all, it was in Sanji's mind as well.

"I hav' a few ideas…perverted shitty swordsman…" He smirked and nodded towards the only entrance in to the kitchen. "Dat door's lockable, by da way."

Sanji raised a curled eyebrow at the devious look on Zolo's face and gasped as he felt the heat of the other body leave him; Zolo walked over to the door and looked outside, checking to make sure no one was watching or waiting out on deck.

Sanji began to take off his tie and as he threw it over the nearest chair, the sound of the lock clicking shut rang through the stifling hot kitchen. The very thought of being locked in a room with a lustful, aroused and sexually desirable man sent shivers down Sanji's spine, of the good sort. He looked up from what he was doing to see Zolo leaning on the door frame, watching Sanji intently.

Feeling bold, Sanji grinned and undid the buttons on his shirt slowly, teasingly, watching as the swordsman's keen eyes followed his hands almost hungrily as they moved down his torso. Satisfied, he slid the shirt off of his shoulders and threw it onto the chair along with his tie, knowing that Zolo was watching his every move.

There was shuffling and Sanji stood up straight to find Zolo immediately in front of him, eyes blazing with heat and desire. He reached out and ran his hands over Sanji's thin body, feeling the muscles tense and shift as Sanji moved into the touch. Grinning, Zolo pulled the blonde towards him and kissed him passionately, fingers moving downwards towards Sanji's belt. He continued to run his fingers over Sanji's stomach and abs, hearing Sanji's groans of desire in his ear.

Sanji moaned and felt Zolo's fingers tease the sensitive flesh of his abdomen, tantalisingly close to where he really wanted those hands to go. After about 5 minutes of the sweet torment, Sanji had had enough and he pushed Zolo backwards until the cook had him pinned to the edge of the kitchen table. Eyes heavy lidded, Sanji began his own set of torturous touches and caresses, earning gasps from the other man as Zolo sat back and let the cook work his magic. Sanji rose back up to full height and kissed the swordsman passionately, clearly asking for more pleasurable attention.

"Zolo…I'm tired of playin' 'round…Chopper could be back at any time, ya know…so lets jus'…" Sanji suggested, his deep voice laced with breathless need.

Zolo growled in agreement and undid the cloth around his waist, placing his swords on the table, his dark eyes never leaving Sanji's face.

"Fine by me…"

_

* * *

OMG. Well there ya go. They're gonna do it. Hahahaaa or will Chopper try to get in, find the door locked and then panic and get the crew on board coz he thinks Sanji's in trouble? Then they break the door down and get to see Sanji and Zolo in all their glory! YAY! NAKIE SANJI AND ZOLO! I don't think so-just an idea. If u thinks it was a good one and want that to be the next twist of plot, review and tell me, and I shall happily make it so! Your wish is my command, Masters! POOF! WISH GRANTED!_

_YFL 2 xoxoxox_


	7. It Felt So Good, So Right So Now What?

**

* * *

Flaming Emotions, Burning Passions**

**By YaoiFanLady2**

_

* * *

Hi everyone! Here I am again, with more smut and Zolo/Sanji 'lurvin' for yas all! Enjoy, and review!_

_YFL2 xoxoxox_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the One Piece stuff, but if I did I'd make Sanji and Zolo all mine! Those two are so yummy…lol DROOL_

* * *

**CHAPTER 7-It Felt So Good, So _Right_…So Now What?**

* * *

Sanji watched, enraptured, as Zolo took off his shirt, revealing deliciously toned and rippling muscles that Sanji had the sudden urge to touch and run his tongue over. The swordsman dropped his shirt on the floor and slowly walked over to the cook with a predatory glint in his dark eyes, pulling the blonde in for a powerful kiss. Sanji growled when Zolo's teeth nipped at his bottom lip and he raked his fingertips roughly over the tenuous and raised musculature of his new lovers back in a sort of twisted revenge.

Zolo, aroused by the roughness, pulled back from the kiss to push Sanji against the table, the wood creaking as the cook was slammed onto the surface. Cutlery and plates were pushed aside as Zolo began to rethink his idea of the floor being a usable surface. _'We'll use the table then…good…'_

Sanji sneered at the aggressive motions and wrapped his long legs around the swordsman's waist, pulling as close to him as he could while the man was still standing next to the table. Understanding the need to feel skin against skin, Zolo heaved himself onto the tabletop and loomed over an admiring and excited Sanji, who was watching with rapt attention as Zolo's arm muscles flexed in motion. Pinning the cook down to the table, the green haired man grinned sexily and Sanji wiggled his hips, as if taunting the man on top of him to remove the last article of clothing. Eyebrow raised at the challenge, Zolo reached down and pulled off the cook's pants, revealing dark satin boxer shorts and the obvious erection that was driving Sanji crazy with desire.

Deliberately, Zolo brushed his hand and arm against the shaft of Sanji's member while dropping his pants to the floor, and the cook hissed at the teasing contact. Zolo pulled off Sanji's boxer shorts quickly, his rough hands grazing against Sanji's paler skin. The cook watched as the expression on the swordsman's face changed to one of complete and utter lust, and looked on in approval as Zolo sat back and pulled off his own pants and boxers, his erection rising in the freedom.

Placing one hand on Sanji's shoulder, Zolo placed the other on his lovers lower abdomen and lowered himself on top of the thinner body beneath his, watching in ruthless amusement when Sanji wriggled and groaned as their hot skin and raging arousals came into contact. Zolo stayed there for a few seconds, torturing Sanji with small licks to the side of the blonde's neck. With a moan, Sanji bucked his hips and ground himself against the hard body of the man above him, calling out when Zolo moaned softly into his ear and pushed back. Sanji raked his hands over the expanse of tanned flesh down Zolo's back until he reached the muscular ass, gripping it and massaging the well-built muscles with his long fingers.

Zolo growled, tired of the foreplay, and sat backwards on his knees. Sanji sat up too and massaged the chest of the man before him, covering every inch of skin he could reach with pleading kisses. Wanting to feel Zolo inside of him, Sanji grinned coyly and spread his legs, encircling the other man suggestively. Zolo knew what the cook was after, and he grinned as he grabbed the cooking oil that had been left beside them on the table. He lathered two fingers and kissed Sanji while probing the cook's entrance with the first digit.

Expecting the intrusion, Sanji did nothing but arch his back in gratification and push into the kiss aggressively. Zolo, slightly rattled that the cook was so used to this, pushed the second finger in immediately and moved them both until he finally hit the spot that caused the blonde to break the kiss and gasp Zolo's name.

Pleased with the reaction, Zolo pulled Sanji forward a bit and slicked his own erection with the oil, avoiding putting too much on. Part of him wanted to hear Sanji scream in pain as well as desire, and he himself moaned a little at the smooth motions his hands were making on his own hard-on. Remembering what he was supposed to be doing, the swordsman grinned and pushed slowly into the cook, hearing with satisfaction as the cook yelped in pain. Buried only past the head, Zolo leant back and watched as Sanji bit his lip to avoid crying out.

"Does it hurt?" the swordsman asked darkly, his gravely voice heavy with sexual abandon.

Sanji looked up and saw the challenge in his lover's eyes, and using his legs, pulled the swordsman roughly into his own body, Zolo made no effort to stop him and allowed himself to be pushed into his lover. He moaned Sanji's name loudly and leaned over, kissing the blonde passionately. Sanji, already accustomed to the pressure of being filled by Zolo's considerable length, rocked his hips backwards and forwards, wrenching moans of pleasure from the male on top of him. The feeling of being filled by a man as sexy and as brutally animalistic as the beast on top of him drove Sanji to feel his erection harder, and his nerves were on fire, shooting wave after wave of bliss to his brain.

Zolo put one hand on his lovers hip and used the other to pin Sanji's hand in a tight clasp, fingers entwined as he began to slowly pull out of the blonde and then, slightly faster, push back in. the tightness of his lover was overwhelming-Zolo had never had anyone as incredibly tight and hot as Sanji before. The cook had turned him on in ways only a few lovers could, and unleashed in him a monster that wanted more of the cries and more of the passion.

Soon, Zolo had set a pace that was steady and rhythmic, but each and everytime he pounded into the man below him he would receive a sensual groan and every so often, the plea to speed up, or be rougher. Sanji was pushing the swordsman to the edges of his self-control, and Zolo knew that the cook wanted it. He began to be rougher, slamming into the tight ass as Sanji began to scream his name, wrangled out of him as each breath was forced out of his body with the impact. Zolo was panting with exertion and desire, his ragged breaths carrying with it a slight growl as each stroke into Sanji brought wave after wave of pleasure.

Feeling his climax approaching, Zolo let go of Sanji's hand and wrapped his calloused fingers around the cooks weeping erection, Sanji moaning in appreciation. He began to pump the hard length with his hand in time with his thrusts, but he was beginning to loose control. Soon, Zolo was crying Sanji's name just as loudly as Sanji was his, and their voices intertwined as they both began to reach their ultimate high.

With a strangled and passionate cry of Zolo's name, Sanji came onto their stomachs, his seed covering their abdomens and the final spurts grasped in Zolo's hand. In his climax, Sanji tensed and the muscles surrounding Zolo's erection clenched, causing the swordsman to cry out as the tightness encouraged his orgasm. Sanji moaned at the final desperate stroke as Zolo finally climaxed and he heard Zolo growl Sanji's name as his orgasm came, filling Sanji with his seed, shooting his warmth into the cook's body. Sanji, exhausted, let his head drop back onto the table, eyes closed and a sheen of sweat on his body.

Unable to hold himself up, Zolo collapsed onto his lover and felt Sanji's hands trail lazily up onto his shoulders, where they lay there in the lethargic embrace as both men struggled to reagin their breath. After a few moments, Zolo managed to get up and pulled out of the blonde, hearing the complaint as the cook felt his lover leave him. He sat back and watched as Sanji sat up as well, brushing a hand through his matted blonde hair and grinning stupidly. Leaning over, the cook gave Zolo a soft and gentle kiss on the lips, as if saying thanks. Zolo shook his head and grinned back, resting his head on the cooks shoulder for a second before remembering that their time was limited.

He clambered off of the table and grabbed one of the kitchen towels, handing it to Sanji. He grabbed another one for himself and they cleaned themselves up, a relaxed yet almost awkward silence in the air. Without looking at each other, they found their own clothes and put them on, only grunting when they realised they had each other's boxer shorts, swapping with indifference. Zolo was putting his sash back around his waist when he heard the familiar click of a lighter and the smell of tobacco smoke filled the room. Sanji took a few puffs and sighed, sitting down in the chair nearest him and watchin with half opened eyes as Zolo wrinkled his nose at the smell of his cigarette.

"Ugh, sometimes I can't stand that smell. And the windows are closed!" The swordsman noted, looking around the kitchen. Sanji nodded and took another puff, twiddling with his tie with his other hand.

"So open one o' da windows den." He said, smiling slightly at what he was about to say. "It'll help get rid o' dis sex smell too…"

"Yeah, good idea." Zolo admitted grudgingly, lifting his heavy feet to shuffle over to the window. Cold sea air wafted in and ruffled Zolo's hair, catching Sanji's eye. "Wait-what sex smell?"

"Yeah, swordboy, get wit da program. We just fucked in a closed room. Wonder why it smells of sweat 'nd sex?" The blonde rolled his eyes, but his smile was softer than usual.

Zolo smiled and walked past the smoking chef on the way out of the kitchen, ignoring the comments and scuffing the blonde head with his hand lightly as he past. Sanji grinned, taking it as a playful advance, and slapped the swordsman's ass as he stood up. Zolo turned back, gave Sanji a suggestive glance and walked out onto deck. A few moments later, Sanji heard the door of the bathroom close and the running of water as his lover took a shower.

Sanji, too tired to think of anything but sleep, stubbed out his cigarette and leant back against the table, his eyes closing and his body relaxing. Soon, he was sound asleep.

* * *

He didn't know how long he was out for, but the smell of soap and the feeling of calloused hands shaking his shoulders woke him. The sound of Zolo's voice was the final straw to wake him up, and he opened his bleary eyes to find that Zolo had lifted him by the arms and was holding him upright while Sanji was droopy with sleepiness.

"Geez, Sanji, it's about time you woke up!" Zolo said gruffly, loosening his grip as Sanji began to support his own weight. He smirked and nodded towards the door. "You better have a shower-you smell like sex."

Sanji grinned at the past reference and, without thinking, looped his arms around Zolo's neck and nibbled on the earlobe. Zolo froze and leant away from the touch, fixing the blonde with an unreadable look.

"What?" Sanji asked, frowning. _'Now what's going through his thick head?'_

"Nothing. Im just not used to…" Zolo frowned. "Never mind. Forget it. Go shower."

"Zolo! Don't fuckin' lie to me, I'm not stupid!" Sanji snapped irritably, removing his arms from the swordsman's burly shoulders and frowning sceptically. Zolo sighed.

'_If only he knew how confused I felt…how much I thought about it while I showered and then again while I trained…I couldn't concentrate because of him…'_ Zolo shrugged his shoulders and walked backwards a few steps from Sanji, who was eyeing him angrily. _'I just don't know, can I really be attracted to another guy? Shit…I need time, Sanji…'_

"What? You fucked me, but now you can't stand to touch me?" The blonde chef spat, stung. "What's with you, bastard?"

"I SAID NOTHING'S WRONG, NOW GET THE FUCK OUT AND HAVE A SHOWER!" Zolo bellowed, balling his fists and blushing red. After a few seconds, he sighed and slouched, looking down at his feet almost embarrassedly. "Everyone will be back soon, so you better get cleaned up or they'll get suspicious. Ill sort out things here." His voice was quiet, almost uncertain. He didn't meet Sanji's distressed gaze.

Sanji felt something in him collapse and he quietly grabbed his jacket and tie, leaving the room without a word, his gaze directed at his feet. Even though he didn't know quite what he had done wrong, Zolo felt guilty.

"Shit…" Zolo grumbled, running a hand through his spiked green hair. _'What have I done?'_

_

* * *

Well well well…what ya think? Let me know…Review! I know I say this every chapter, so I promise Ill leave it alone soon…besides, this story is almost done anyway!_

_So what should happen now? Zolo needs time, but Sanji thinks that Zolo just used him to get what he wanted. Can Zolo come to grips with what he feels before Sanji walks away from any possibilities? Nami and her blackmailing skills may come in handy for the next couple of chapters, as well as Luffy's sometimes refreshingly SIMPLE look on life…don't you agree? Wish me luck! _

_YFL 2 xoxoxox_


End file.
